


Shy Ackerman Yeager

by zerozaki_Zen



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actor Eren Yeager, Alpha Eren Yeager, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Domestic Fluff, Eren and Levi had a child, Fluff, Knotting, Levi and Eren love each other, Levi is happy, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mentions of Model Levi, Mild Kink, Mpreg, No seriously the chapters are short BUT sweet!, Omega Levi (Shingeki no Kyojin), Scent Marking, Short & Sweet, The past is past but what about the future?, WARNING! CUTENESS OVERLOAD!!!, parenting, to much fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-07
Updated: 2018-03-26
Packaged: 2018-12-25 00:34:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 29
Words: 15,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12024366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zerozaki_Zen/pseuds/zerozaki_Zen
Summary: Shy Ackerman Yeager, 8 years old, son of the famous, award winning actor Eren Yeager and the rank 1 model, Levi Ackerman. But reality can be a real sucker, his mother Levi quit his job to be a full time mom and secretly moves to the province in order to keep Shy safe and have a normal childhood.For his father, he never met the Alpha in person, he was able to see him on TV though. But he doesn't need to meet his father when he perfectly knew what he did to his mother. All those nights hearing his mother cry just proves that this Eren Yeager is bad guy.But what happens if the bad guy on his life came to his house and tries to make friends with him while trying to steal his mother? Of course, Shy won't allow it.Chapter 15 is rated Mature~





	1. Say Hello

"Shy, say hello to your father. Go on," Levi gently push the 8-year-old child until he is facing his father.

Eren wants to hug the boy and cry, he now faced to face with his son that he hadn't met in 8 years.

Shy backs away and growls at the older Alpha.

"You're a bad guy! Stay away from me and mother!" Shy shouts, grabbing his mother's hand and tries to pull him away from the Alpha on the porch. He manages to pull his shock mother in the house.

"E-Eren," Levi whispers, he can still smell the Alpha's scent how hurt he was from his own son's reaction.

Shy locks the door and ran to every window and close the blinds. After that he ran to Levi, wrapping his arms protectively on his mother.

"I will protect you, mother!" Shy said with pure determination.

Just like Eren. Levi can't help but smile down to his beloved son. He looks exactly like his father except for the jet black hair and pale white skin.

"Shy, listen to me. Please open the door."

"Why?!" Shy whines.

"Because your father is home now." Somehow Levi found this situation amusing.

"No!"

"Please?" Levi says the magic word and the magic word always works.

"....... ok."

Shy slowly opens the lock on the door, he peeks through the crack in the door and glare at the stranger on the porch. He didn't fully open the doors after running back to his mother. Levi picks the child up, adjusting Shy so he can directly smell on his mother's scent gland on the neck. This acts like a sleeping pill, relaxing the child and urging them to sleep. Levi waited for the child relaxes until Shy was knock out on his arms.

Levi opens the door, smiling at the crying Alpha on the porch. Levi never felt so happy.

"Welcome home, Eren."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sue me for posting a very short fic. Go on don't be shy~
> 
> This fic is just for fun and enjoyment, updates will be fast but short BUT sweet!
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	2. Things Will Get Better

Eren sulks on the living room while Levi puts Shy to bed for an afternoon nap. Eren admits that he failed his Omega and he wants to fix all of that. Now his own son hates him!

Levi came down the stairs, a smile still plastered on his face. He sat next to the sulking Alpha, taking his hand in his.

"How is he?" Eren absentmindedly rubs his neck on the Omega.

"He's fast asleep now," Levi purrs.

"He hates me."

"He's a child Eren. They will hate you today and love you tomorrow."

"I hope so..."

Levi laughs out of the blue, tears escape the corners of his eyes, he wipes them as he tries to calm himself. Eren look more hurt than before, clearly, this is not a laughing matter but Levi can't help it.

"Sorry, I'm just so happy." Levi nuzzles on the Alphas neck. Eren sighs contently, yes he got a bad start with his son but he is also happy now that his together with his mate again.

"I'm sorry I left you."

"We both made mistakes in the past, I'm just so glad you came back. Took you long enough though."

"Sorry, shit happens."

"They do, the important thing is: You're here with us." Levi settles on Eren's lap now, nuzzling on the Alpha's scent gland.

Eren did the same, wrapping his arms around the Omega and holding him close. No money or frame can compare to this moment, Eren never felt so content but there is one thing missing. His son. Eren holds Levi tighter a silent way for asking for comfort and reassurance. Levi got the messages and pat Eren's chocolate hair.

"Don't worry things will get better soon."

Eren hopes it will.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh, won't you look at that another update before going to bed.
> 
> Told ya it will be fast
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	3. Shy

"Levi, I've been thinking. Why did you name our son Shy?" Eren asks as he helps prepare the sandwiches. His son will be up soon, maybe a peace offering will make the kid change his mind about his own father.

"Because when I got him you were nowhere to be found, I was able to do what I want. And Shy is a cute name," Levi is completely aware that the name didn't sum up his son. Shy is NOT shy, he's outgoing, friendly, and willingly plays with new kids. Just like his father. But the name sure is cute and Levi proves it from feedback he got from everyone.

"Truth is, I was expecting to have him as an Omega. Turns out he's an Alpha. Now I have two overprotective brats," Levi snorts.

"I agree, he is overprotective." Eren laughs, the kid is really just like him, like a mini version.

"He's really going to give you a hard time, he even hisses at anyone who was just asking directions from me, even talking to the neighbors..... If only he had someone to protect aside from me, like, perhaps a little sibling." Levi mumbles.

"What?! Wait, what are you implying?!" Eren said in shock, he surely didn't expect those words from Levi's mouth.

"Pass me the mayo," Levi ignores but there is a hint playfulness in his eyes.

"Levi!!!" Eren whines.

 

Shy woke up and found himself tucked in his bed, he got out and turn on his mini TV. He knows that the bad Alpha is still downstairs and he is not in the mood to see him.

He got bored on the cartoons and randomly change the channel, he stops switching the channel when he spots the bad guy on the news. He scoots closer to the TV and gave his full attention on the screen.

"Eren, this is very strange. We all know that Eren Yeager loves his job, he said it himself on one of his exclusive interviews but now he actually declares to have a break! Why is that Eren? Why the sudden break?" the host asks in interest.

"Everyone needs a break from time to time," Eren cheerfully said.

"Does it have to do with your happy aura today?"

"Yeah, it does. I'm going to meet someone very special in my life for the first time in 8 years!"

"Wait! Is this particular person is Levi Ackerman?!"

"Yeah, and someone else of course," Eren said still beaming with happiness.

"This is great! Can you share with us this other special person in your life? Perhaps everyone will be thrilled to see this person!"

"Haha, No. I will not broadcast this person just for everyone's enjoyment and shit. But I know there are some that will risk it all to get a story. So a friendly reminder to everyone, not just the media of course. I will torture you all before killing you if I found you snooping your nose on someone else business, especially to MY business. That will be all thank you!" Eren switches from deadly serious to cheerful almost instantly.

"Hehehe," the host nervously laughs. "Oh, Eren. You never change."

Shy didn't manage to finish the interview, he turns off his TV and stares at the screen.

"He's a killer!" Shy shouts as he runs out of his room. He needs to protect his mother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey, this one is longer than the rest~
> 
> Suggestions are open, feel free to comment!


	4. The First Step

Shy sneaks on the stairs, looking down at the archway of the kitchen. He can see his mother preparing sandwiches while the killer is chopping something with a knife.

Shy gasp, his heart is racing. He can't easily take the killer down, he needs a weapon. A sword can do but the sword he currently has is not sharp like the killer's knife. Shy pounders hard on how he can take down the killer, a scissor?

Shy ran back to his room and grab his small plastic scissor. They are plastic but they can cut paper which means they are sharp. He kept it safe and hidden in his pocket. The killer didn't know what hits him.

He slowly walks down the stairs, hiding behind on every cabinet and vases like a ninja but his mother spotted him easily when he pokes his head on the archway.

"Shy, good afternoon. Your father and I made some snacks. Come on, dear." Levi said with all smiles. How can his mother smile so pleasantly?! There is a killer in their house!

"Ok," Shy quietly follows his mother. The killer is no longer in the kitchen and the knife was on the sink. Yes! he can win this fight now that the killer had no weapon.

They both reach the living room and the killer is already there with a plate full of sandwiches on the coffee table. Levi gently push Shy to sit next to the killer, Shy scoots away glaring at the killer but Levi sat next to him, urging him to move closer to the killer.

Why is his mother doing this?!

He glances up to the killer, he was smiling at him, turning to his mother, he was also smiling at him.

His mother must be smiling because he was under the spell of the killer's charm or something. And killer must be smiling because he knows his plan is working. Not on Shy's watch!

"Shy, would you like some sandwiches?" The killer asks with all smiles.

Shy slowly nods, still glaring at the killer. He needs this killer down and fast, where will he aim? The heart! It always works on movies.

Eren beams as he saw his son nods on his offer. He tries not to get overly excited just in case he might scare his son away. Eren carefully picks up a ham and cheese sandwich and hand it over to Shy. The child slowly extends his hand.

This is it! The first step! Levi was right! Eren cheers internally.

In a split second, Shy launch himself while pulling the scissor on his pocket and stab it on the killer's chest, right at his heart.

Snap!

Shy's eyes widen when the scissor breaks in two. He failed his first chance.

Levi and Eren both look shocked and speechless.

So much for ' the first step'. Eren thought.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Media can be both good and bad soooo stay tune!


	5. Rogue

"Shy!"

Levi grabs him by the arm and pulls him out of the sofa. He looks down at Shy, totally not please about his actions. Shy doesn't understand why his mother is angry at him, he was only trying to protect.

"I will not tolerate this! Why did you even do that?! That's not how... I raise you.... go and say sorry!"

"No...." Shy sniffles, he made his mother angry and sad. He tries to stop the tears from falling on his eyes.

"Shy," Levi warns. Shy sadly whines but shake his head.

"Levi, it's alright." Eren gently said without moving from his spot.

"No, it's not! Eren he just stabs you with a plastic scissor! What happens if it was not plastic?!"

"He was just trying to protect you. Right Shy?" Eren glance over at Shy, still wearing a pleasant smile. Truth is, he was quite proud that his son can protect to a whole new level. Shy slowly nods.

"Why? You don't have to protect me from your father, he won't hurt me and you. Why do you think his a threat?" Levi kneels down on the child's level, his expression softens as he cups the boys face.

"H-He's a killer!"

"Shy, we talk about this, they are just movies, they're not real and the people there are just acting. Remember?"

Eren was shocked to hear that from Levi. So he lets Shy watch his films? Eren shivers as he counts the films he works with where he was the antagonist of the story.

"No! It was not a movie! There is a guy there asking questions and he... " Shy glares at Eren. "He answers them. It was not an act! They even call him on his own name!" Shy exclaims.

"A guy asking questions," Levi repeats as he tries to recall a show that does that.

"He said that he is going to.. t-tortor and kill!"

"What?" Levi looks over at Eren.

"Oh! It must be the interview that I got before coming here," Eren got out of the sofa and approach the two on the floor.

Shy moves to his mother's lap and protectively wraps his arms around him as Eren sat across them.

"Shy, I said that because I want to protect you and Levi. I only said that as a warning but if there is a bad guy that will hurt mommy I will also stab them with scissors. See? We're the same here." Eren explain on Shy before giving Levi a cheeky smile.

"Let's both protect mommy, ok?"

Shy looks down on the floor, he suddenly felt sorry for what he did. He loosens his hold on Levi and gave Eren a nod.

Eren light ups as he was filled with hope. He doesn't want to linger on the topic so he reaches over for another ham and cheese sandwich and gave it Shy.

Shy eyed the sandwich before slowly accepting it. He avoids eye contact from Eren as he nibbles on his sandwich.

"Shy, what will you say?" Levi pats his head.

"Thank you."

"And?"

"I'm sorry, Eren." Shy whispers, hiding his face on Levi's chest.

"Don't call father on his first name," Levi sighs.

"It's ok, Shy how about you can call me anything you want except for my first name? With that mommy will be happy." Eren said gently.

Shy thought for a moment. He's not ready to call Eren father so he thinks of some words that were not foreign to him. Shy looks up, meeting the same beautiful teal eyes.

"Rogue."


	6. Thank you

The afternoon went on peacefully, like peacefully quite. Eren always tries to start a conversation with Shy but what he always get as a response are nods and head shakes. Shy will always stare at him for a second than he'll switch gaze to Levi and stare at his mother for like an hour if not interrupted. It seems like the boy is studying his parent's actions. 

They ordered pizza for dinner and ate in the living room while Shy is still busy watching his favorite cartoon. But he manage to steal a glance back at the adults on the sofa. His mother looks so happy with Rogue, he laughs harder now and giggles like the girls on his school.

Seeing his mother so happy makes him happy as well but seeing Rogue's hand snake around his mother's waist is NOT making him happy.

Shy got up from the floor and move to the sofa. He sat between Rogue and his mother. His mother adjust himself so that three of them will snuggle at the closeness. Rogue did the same as well until Shy is crush between them.

Eren never felt so happy and so complete now that his son is right next to him together with his mate. Levi leans over and grab a slice of pizza, Shy wiggles between them and opens his mouth, Levi fed the boy and it was the most cutest thing that Eren ever witness! The glare that Shy gave afterwards also includes as cute.

The boy snuggles closer to Levi as the Omega continues to feed the boy. Eren thinks that his son is doing that to make him jealous or simply show that no one will get his all his mother's attention except for him. Eren finds it cute. When the boy finish the pizza that Levi was feeding him, Eren grab another one and held close to the boys mouth. 

Shy eyed the pizza that Rogue held. He wants Rogue to get jealous and to know that his mother still favor him the most than Rogue. He didn't expect that Rogue will feed him too. He can bite his hand off like what tigers do but his mother might get angry or sad again. 

Shy mentally list down the good and bad things that will happened if he accepts or rejects Rogue's offer but he is full now, his stomach might hurt. In the end he took a bite on the pizza and quickly hides his face on his mother's chest. He wants his mother to be happy, 

"Thank you," he whispers

His mother hugs him tighter, making it hard for him to keep all the food on his stomach. He tried his best not to vomit. He felt his mother's arms loosen around him, in which he sigh in relief and a hand rest on his shoulder, forcing him to turn around and face Rogue

"No, Shy. Thank you."


	7. Films

They watch TV together all night until Shy fell asleep around 8. Levi puts him to bed while Eren happily cleans up the pizza box and washing the rest of the dishes. Levi came down and watch his mate happily hums while washing the cups.

"See? It's not that hard, right?" Levi said as he approach and hugs him from the back.

"Yeah." Though majority of his interaction with Shy are consist of nods, head shakes and short speeches such as "Thank you", it really, really means so much to Eren. 

"By the way, you let Shy watch my films?" 

"Yeah, I did when his old enough to understand your line of work. I only let him watch those with general audience ratings but sometimes he sneaks out of his room and secretly watches the film I'm watching every night. I was surprise to hear someone crying on the side of the sofa because I was watching 'Rogue', the scene where they torture you."

"So, in short. You were watching my ALL of my films all the time?" Eren looks over his shoulder with smug look written all over his face.

"Of course, I do. I will never want to miss your pained expressions. Hehehe." Levi said in yandere mode. "No, seriously. I'm maybe grumpy but I'm not cold hearted. Even when Shy is still a baby I showed your picture to him so you know.. and ...stuff." Levi continues, burying his face on Eren's back.

"Awww, Thank you~. Damn! You're so fucking cute! Owww!" Eren jumps when Levi pinch him on the side.

"That kind of language is not welcome on this house with or without Shy around."

"Wow, did you actually in force that rule?"

"Yeah, it was hard at first but now I'm ok."

"I'm so proud of you! And happy to know that you still watch my films and introduce me to Shy."

"Actually, I was planning to show him the video that Armin gave me." Levi grins mischievously.

"Wait, what video?" 

"Nothing special, It was just a very drunk you, crying on the floor while calling my name and begging me back- video. Not that I found it cute or anything," Levi said in his best stundere behavior.

"What?!"

"Actually, I still got it here on my phone, I want to show it to Shy, telling him how pathetic his father is." Levi steps back, fishing his phone on his pocket and taps on his phone until he found the video. He plays it and shows it to Eren.

"D-Delete it!" Eren can feel his cheeks redden. He tries to take Levi's phone but the Omega is fast on his feet and easily avoided Eren.

"Oh, come on. Shy needs to see this~"

They both end up playing chase around the house. When Eren finally get his hand on Levi's phone by forcing a kiss on the Omega but unfortunately the battery was dead. Levi laughs his heart out as they both went to bed.


	8. Good Morning

Eren never had slept 8 hours straight because of his work and his nightlife but now he experience the most satisfying sleep he ever had! Not mention the good dreams that came along with it. It was just the three of them happily strolling on the park together with no press or other people, just the three of them. 

Eren knew that it was a dream but he strongly believe that dreams do come true. Until someone is trying to take you away from it. Eren felt it, something is pulling him away from his family. No matter how much he tried to hold on on anything his hands grasp on the force is pulling him away. He can see Levi still glued on his spot with Shy, his mate is wearing the same expression he worn from the day Eren broke up with him. 

"No, this is not happening again! I'm not leaving!" he screams but he saw Levi just shake his head and continues walking away, tugging Shy to follow.

"Shy..." Eren watch as his son glares at him but the boy didn't stop the tears from falling from his eyes. Both of them walks away until Eren can no longer see them. "No... I'll find both of you no matter what! I won't give up-"

THUD!

Eren snap awake from the slight pain on the his back, before he can do anything he watch Shy ran out of the room like a cat. He wants to go to the boy and ask what's wrong but he stop when he realize that he was currently lying on the floor.

He dreams that something is pulling him.

He actually fell off the bed.

He saw Shy runs out of the room.

He manage to form a conclusion that Shy was the mysterious force that was pulling out of the bed. He sighs as he lay on the floor, that dream almost gave him heart attack.

"Eren?" Levi sat on the edge of the bed and stares down at him. Eren stares at Levi's stormy eyes before giving him his most blinding smile. 

"Huh, you're so dumb." Levi giggles and pitch the Alpha's nose. 

"Good morning to you too," Eren said when Levi remove his hand from his nose.

They both went down stairs and Levi went straight to the kitchen while Eren took the daily newspaper. Eren reach the kitchen and spotted Shy sitting on the counter, watching Levi prepare breakfast.

Eren sat on one of the stool on the island with a groan while he rubs his back. Shy looks away from his direction but he frequently glance to him then to Levi.

"You don't usually fell on bed," Levi states while cracking some eggs. 

Eren eyed Shy, the boy looks guilty and readying himself for some harsh lectures if Eren tells the truth to Levi but why would Eren even do that? 

"I slept too good, I didn't notice I fell," Eren winks at Shy, Shy on the other hand jerks up giving Eren a confuse look. Now that Shy is properly looking at him Eren grabs the opportunity. "Good morning, Shy!"

Shy eyes widen at the greeting but he immediately mirrors Eren. "Good morning, Rogue!"


	9. Levi

Breakfast ended with no major event, well except for the most cutest event Eren witness and taste: His mate feeding their son and the food was heavenly. 

Eren didn't know that Levi can cook this good, when they were living together, Eren did all the cooking. Levi did try once but the Omega almost burn down the whole condominium. But now, Levi even let Shy sat on the counter while he cooks, not to mention a bookshelf full of recipes and cooking guides on the kitchen! Eren also notice that behind the third shelf there is also a certificate. Could it be that Levi learn so hard and practice cooking for Shy's sake? Eren frown as he visualize Levi, on his knees as he tries to feed Shy when the kid does not want to eat because of the unpleasant taste.

"Is there something wrong?" Levi asks with concern. Eren was actually staring at him all the while. Eren just smiles at him.

"No, the food is great!" 

"Thank you," Levi smiles back, completely please and proud of himself. Eren can't help but stare again, he knows too well that he fell hard and he will always will.

Both adults wash the dishes while Shy move to the living room and plays with his new toys from Eren. 

Levi would jerk and squeak every time when the Alpha grope his ass, Levi would just glare with a blush on his face, usually Eren will get a kick or an elbow. He thinks his mate soften during the 8 year separation. Levi is more like a mother material, more romantic and surprisingly... soft. Long ago, when Levi still works as a model, he works out more than Eren, earning him muscles that are needed for modeling but now Levi is.... slim, like he skip meals and that ass became more softer than before! But Eren can't help but think.

Eren frowns again, this time his visualizing Levi loosing weight because he's too busy taking care of Shy as well as doing chores and work. Levi became a writer for the magazine he used to work with as model. Eren doesn't entirely knew what Levi have been through but all he knew Levi should not been through it alone. 

"Hey, what's wrong?" Levi stops washing, wiping his hands dry before reaching for Eren's face and wipes all his tears.

Eren flinch back to reality, he didn't notice that he was actually crying like a waterfall but he's glad that he did though.

"I'm sorry," Eren grabs the Omega for a hug, resting his face on the other's shoulder while repeating that he's sorry.

"I forgave you already, so quit crying," Levi chuckles as he rubs the Alpha's back. He felt a sudden flashback from everything he have done a long time ago. "I'm sorry, too. Will you ever forgive me? After all I've done?" Levi hides his face, totally ashamed of himself of the sudden reminder.

"Yes, I forgive and I'll always will."

Levi finally let himself cry as he hugs Eren tighter.


	10. Interview

After the drama on the kitchen, Levi manage to recover and proceed to work. He brings his laptop on the porch and encourage Eren to have some quality time with Shy alone.

Shy lined up his new toys on the on the living room, from the smallest to the largest. It was a set of different kinds of dinosaurs. Shy tries his best to read each dinosaur's profile, avoiding the hard words such as the names. Shy almost finish reading when Rogue came and sat across him.

"Wow, look at all this." Rogue eyed his work with his toys. "So, are you having fun with these? Do you like it? I can buy you more."

"They have hard names," Shy said in distaste.

"You can name them whatever you want, like this one." Rogue pointed the T-rex. "This one can be Rex."

They end up naming every toy. Shy often stare at Rogue, he got questions but he doesn't know how to ask. He averts his gaze every time Rogue caught him staring.

"Shy why don't we play another game?" Rogue offers, he sense that the boy have some questions in mind.

"What game?"

"It's called interview, you will ask question and I'll answer them."

"Oh, like the guy that ask question on TV?"

"Yeah, you will play as the guy that ask questions." 

"Ok," Shy thought for a moment. Now that Rogue allows him to ask questions the boy forgot all the questions he listed on his mind. He let his gaze wonder around the room until he saw the collections of DVDs. "Who is the girl with yellow hair that is always with you on the movies?"

"Oh, that was Historia. She is my leading lady."

"Do you... like her?"

"As a friend, I do, but not "like" like how I "like" your mommy. We both know that we only do it for work. She also had her own mate."

"Mother said that too but I don't believe him." Shy looks around, when he was sure that his mother is out of sigh he whispers to Rogue. "Mother will throw popcorn at her, every time she shows in the TV, sometimes I saw him get angry when you hug her or hold hands." 

Eren tried to hold back a grin. Typical Levi, he always get jealous since the day his pairing with Historia became a huge hit. Long ago, Levi threw a knife on the TV when Historia's face will pop up. Ymir, Historia's mate did the same to him.

"Mommy just did that because he loves me. Like how he loves you, he doesn't like other people touching you too much." Rogue smiles down at him.

"Oh......" Shy think again, he frowns as he remember the question his been wanting to ask. "Why did you come here?"

Rogue cheerful aura turns to gray, he pause for a moment before speaking. "Shy, your mother and used to live together but we both made mistakes and we need time to think about it. But now your mommy and I already forgive each other."

"Why so long? Why don't you just forgive each other faster? Did mommy made a very bad mistake?" Shy whines with teary eyes.

"Oh Shy, it was not easy but we made it through. We learn from our mistakes and our past and that helps us prepare for the future. You'll understand more when you grow up." Rogue pat the boy's head.

Shy hardly understands it and he hopes he will when he grows up.


	11. Secret

"Shy?" Eren calls the boy's attention. Shy pause and look at him.

"Did you some times see mommy cry?" Eren ask, he was thankful that his voice didn't crack.

Shy glares at him and Eren can feel his heart breaking. He want to fix everything as much as possible that is why his asking, Levi might be happy now but that's not enough for Eren.

"Mother always cry when he watch movies, the part where... where you died." Shy sadly said.

"It's okay now. I'm alive and together you and mommy now. Mommy won't cry anymore." Eren admit that that was easy, Shy smiles at him. "Is there anything else that made mommy cry? I want to fix it."

"I saw him crying in his room while looking at a picture, I don't know what it is but it made mother really, really sad."

"A picture? Do you know where he puts it? I think I can help."

"It's right here," Shy whispers as he stand up and went up stair to his mother's room, Eren is following right behind him. 

Shy opens the small cabinet next to the bed and pull out a black and white photo. He stand tip toes and shows it to Eren.

Eren's heart sunk, he knew that picture every well and it took all his effort to stop from falling from his knees and cry. It was Levi's 'strike one'. Shy look at the photo with a puzzled look. Shy needs to know, Eren took a deep breath before sitting on the floor and explain the picture to Shy.

Shy was silent after Eren's explanation, then the boy starts crying.

"It's sad right?" Eren can't help but hug the boy and was glad he did, Shy clung to him for the first time.

"It's so sad..." Shy sobs.

"Mommy is sad too, what do you think we would do to make him happy?

He let Shy cry for a while before repeating his question. Shy rubs his eyes and think hard for his mother's happiness and also for theirs. Then an idea hits him.

"I think I know what do to."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To short? Don't worry the next chapter will be posted to today. Please be patient with me~
> 
> Thank you for reading!


	12. Gift

"Shy, what happened?" Levi kneels down on Shy's level and offers a towel for Shy to blow his nose. The boy's eyes were red and he was sniffing from crying. Levi looks up with a glare at Eren.

"I'm sorry, I made him angry because my T-rex killed his dodo, I'll take him for an ice cream out side as an apology, right Shy?" Eren said as he puts on his sunglasses. Shy nods on Levi.

"Are sure you are okay?" Levi ask Shy again. Shy just gave him a toothy smile.

"If I'll have chocolate ice cream, I will!" Shy jumps looking up to Eren, when Eren nods his head, Shy tug him to the front door.

"Okay, have fun!" Levi waves at them.

"Don't worry will be back soon!" Eren waves at him before flying a kiss.

"Ba-Bye, mommy!" Shy waves before Eren close the door.

Mommy... Shy doesn't usually call him that, Shy always call him 'Mother' and nothing else. He must have pick up that word from Eren. Levi just let it be and proceed to his work with a smile. It's nice to see his boys getting along.

 

Levi heard the front door open and close and Shy's heavy running steps. Levi close his laptop, from the moment that he turns from his office chair, Shy is already in front of him, a white box with a pale pink ribbon on was held by his small hands. He gave it to Levi.

"Happy birthday!" Shy greets.

"Oh, it's not my birthday dear but thank you." Levi accepts and gave the boy a hug. Eren came afterwards. "What is this about?" Levi ask the Alpha.

"It's actually 'Make Your Mommy Happy Day!" Eren greets at the same scale as Shy did it. God, watching both of his boys make Levi want to squeeze them on his embrace. 

"Open it!" Shy cheers excitedly.

Levi unties the bow, opening the cover he was surprise to see a plush inside. He took it out of the box and examine the plush. It was an angel plush with halo and wings, it wore a t-shirt printed with words: "Bliss", then under it said: "I will always love you too! Mommy!"

And that was it, Levi broke down. Hugging the plush on his chest as he cry hard. Shy look shock and was about to cry as well, he came to Eren and punch his father on the stomach.

"You said that it will make mommy happy! It made him sad! And-and it was m-my idea," Shy cries, Eren panics, he kneels down and croons at the crying boy.

"Shy," Levi calls out while putting the plush on top of his laptop, Shy turn towards him and ran to his open arms. "I'm not sad, I'm just too happy."

"People tend to cry when they are super happy like mommy," Eren said, patting the boys head.

Shy looks up to Levi, his mother just smiles down at him. "Thank you, Shy. I love it very much."

Shy's eyes widen, he hugs Levi, a happy smile was painted on his face. Levi turns to Eren and whispers "Thank you."

Eren joins the group hug, squeezing his beloved family on his arms.

 

On the second drawer, on the right cabinet near the bed. There a black and white photo of fetus, float on the walls of comfort. At the back words were written in cursive.

"Bliss"

"I'm sorry, dear. Mommy will always love you."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't mean it! This fic does not have a planned plot! I just write whats on my mind! Please forgive me! XO
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


	13. Beach

"Shy, Stop!" Levi shouts before the boy run towards the shore. Shy runs back to him with a smile so bright it competes with the sun's. 

"Sunscreen," Levi rummage on his messenger bag until he had the bottle on his hand. Squeezing the right amount on his hand, he squats on Shy's level and applies the cream on the boy's face. 

Shy giggles as his mother pinch his nose before saying the go signal. Shy run as fast as he can, leaps on the clear shore and happily splashes water around. He stops when a fish caught his eyes, it was just calmly resting on the white sand, clearly not bothered by the child's ruckus. Shy squeals in delight as he tries to catch the fish with his bare hands.

Levi walks to the shore, holding his summer hat in place every time the wind blows. His eyes is focus on his son but he remains alert for any possible dangers on the area, like sudden big waves, sharks and-

"Jellyfish!" Shy shouts with glee, pointing at the direction of the creature.

Levi's mother's instinct snaps. He rush to Shy, dropping his bag on the sand and letting the wind take his hat. He scoops Shy on his hands and carry the boy away from the waters.

"Mommy!" Shy whines as he tired to wiggle himself out of Levi's hold.

"Levi let the boy be," Eren chuckles as he approach them. Levi just glares at him but his expression soften when Shy's starts to plea.

"Mommy, please can I go back? I promise, I won't make you worry. I'll be very, very careful." 

Levi looks back at the shore with worry, he's weak when it comes to Shy's pleas. Eren just nodded on Levi. The Omega just sighs and puts the boy down on the sand. 

"Thank you very much!" Shy hugs and kisses his mother's cheeks before running back to the shore.

Shy is so happy and that puts a smile on Levi's lips. Eren took his hand and intertwine their fingers as they walk towards the shore where Shy is currently playing. Eren just gave him a cheeky smile, Levi thought it was both charming and stupid at the same time. 

 

"Don't Shy have school?" Eren curiously asks. It's been a week since Eren arrived and he impressively manage to build a bond with Shy. It was not strong though but time will tell.

"No, because it's summer. I can't believe you forgot about summer." Levi laughs. Levi's happiness triple after the he got the angel plush. He puts it in the living room, telling Shy that Bliss is his guardian angel and will always look after him no matter what.

"Then let us go on vacation! A family vacation!" 

Before Eren planed everything, he approached Shy and asked where would the boy wanted to go for a vacation. The beach, was the answer. Like father, like son.

And that's how they end up on Eren's private island. Levi hopes nothing major will happened, he wants to relax and have fun with his family.


	14. Heat

Shy finally tires himself out and was knocked out after playing at the shore. Levi took the drowsy child for a bath and Eren went to prepare food. They just arrived and Shy was very happy and energize under the heat. Eren knew this vacation is good for everybody, he can keep establishing his bond with Shy and making his mate happy. 

Levi had been in the island before and it was very nostalgic, it brings back all those happy, wonderful memories of his stay there with Eren. Now, everything is much better than before, because they have Shy now. 

Levi set the boy on the window seat while he prepares the bed, Shy will be having his nap on the masters bedroom for now because Eren's new maids doesn't know how to clean. Levi harshly scolds them and make them clean Shy's room again. 

It is getting hotter, mainly because the island rest on the tropical part of the world. Levi wipes the bead of sweat that was falling on his forehead. He heard Shy whines uncomfortably at the heat and the poor boy starts to sweat. 

Shy snaps awake with a whimper. He can't sleep with this heat! He turns towards his mother who is currently almost finish arranging the pillows.

"Pillow fort!" Shy cheers, climbing into the bed full of soft things. Shy toss and turns until he finally settles on the soft towels.

Levi took a fan from his bag and starts fanning the child. Shy instantly fell asleep afterwards. 

 

Eren pause from pealing the potato's when a very familiar scent reached his nose. He drops the peeler and the potato and rushes up stairs to where the bedrooms are. He follows the scent that leads to the master bedroom, there he saw Levi, face flush, silently panting, sweat falling freely on his forehead while he fans the sleeping child that was the laying comfortably at the Omega's nest.

Levi's in heat. And he is not aware of it! He doesn't even notice his Alpha on the doorway, his attention and his instincts are focus on caring for his pup.

"Levi?"

Levi looks up at Eren, he shivers at the sudden wave of heat that spreads through his body from the moment he smelt his Alpha. He stops fanning his pup when he tries to even his breathing before looking up to Eren.

"P-Put Shy in his r-room," Levi manages between deep pants. 

Eren quickly does what the Omega said.


	15. Content

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning! 
> 
> Smut ahead!  
> If you feel uncomfortable with this, please skip this chapter~

"Fuck!" 

Levi screams. He was on all fours on his nest with his merciless Alpha that was currently abusing his hole and hammering his prostate. When the Alpha came home, he was all gentle and sweet during their couplings, spoiling Levi rotten with coddles and kisses. Levi knew this will happened and he wanted this to happened, he stop taking suppressant since the day Eren came home. But as always expect the unexpected. 

"What did you just say?" Eren grabs a fist of hair and forces Levi to look at him. "Say, what was your rule again? About that kind of language?" 

"T-They are not-Ah! ah-allowed," Levi moans when he felt the Alpha tugs his hair harshly. 

"And what do we do to violators? Hmmm?" Eren let's go of his hair, letting the Omega flops on his nest as he continues his thrusts. He can't help the harsh pace, he needs to satisfied his Omega in heat after the 8 year separation and Levi is deliciously tight. Eren leans over and whispers at the Omega's ear with a smirk. "How about a punishment?"

Levi eyes widen at the suggestion. God, he missed this kind of play. "Please f-forgive me s-sir."

"How will you learn if I don't punish you?" Eren growls as he lifts his hand to slap the Omega's right butt cheek.

Levi screams as he came at the sheets but it was not enough, his body craved for more.

The bed creaks at their movements as their pace became erratic, the room was filled with the sounds of moans and flesh slapping. Levi was clutching hard at the sheets as he tries not to collapse at the intensity of Eren's thrust. 

"Levi, cuming," Eren breaths, voice was low and thick with lust.

"I-Inside.. In-Ahh," Levi quickly said.

"Are you sure?" he ask this time with concern.

"Yes! Stupid Alpha! I need-Ahh!" Eren interrupted him as he reach and pumps the Omega's cock in time with his thrust. "Together then." Eren said leaning over and bites Levi at the neck, strengthen the mating mark's visibility. 

Levi turns his head, giving the Alpha more room. More slick came running down his thighs when he felt Eren's teeth between his flesh. 

Not long, Levi screams his throat out when he came followed by the Alpha's seeds spilling inside of him and the slight sting as the knot locks them.

Eren carefully maneuver them to a much more comfortable position before Levi's legs gave out. And he did it well, he was able to move Levi on top of him without a whine coming from the Omega. 

Though this is not part of Levi's plans for their vacation but he was glad it squeezed on his plans. He cuddles closer to his Alpha, purring in content.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So there you have it, it is still short but sweet!


	16. The Guard

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Whoops, sorry about the title earlier I fixed it now.

"Is mommy sick?" Shy pouted, looking up at Rogue. The older Alpha shifts his weight from one foot to another as he blocks the door that can lead Shy to his mommy. "I wanna see mommy!" 

If Rogue won't get out of his way he had no choice but to use his full power to move the adult.

"Shy.... Now is.... not the time," Rogue nervously stated.

"No! I want my mommy!" Shy shouts, throwing his weight on Rogue and trying to push him away from the door but it was a poor attempt the Alpha did not move an inch. 

"Shy, listen. Mommy is still resting, we don't want to wake him up right?" Eren tried but the boy didn't listen and continues to push him. It was really a cute sight that his son is trying so hard. 

"Move!" Shy whines in frustration, he had the urge to scream and freely throw his tantrum but only cowards do that. Shy will fight to the death just to see his mommy, it's been two days already since he last saw his mommy. He thought that his mommy is just tried so he entertained himself by playing on the sand or getting shells for his mommy to see or explore the cool house. 

Rogue will join him most of the time and Shy claims that he can handle himself because he is a big boy but he still needs his mommy. Now.

After a few last pushes, Shy tires himself and sat on the floor. But the boy still shows that he is still not giving up.

"Hah! I've already eaten my breakfast and I will not leave this spot until you go hungry and weak!" Shy proudly puffs.

"You know, mommy still didn't eat his breakfast too."

"Really?" Shy sadly said. Now that he remembered, Rogue said something about his mommy resting and not wanting to wake him up. But why does Rogue not let him see his mommy? Is his mommy that sick? Or maybe his mommy finds him too loud and noisy that he can't rest with him around. Shy did admit that he can be very noisy.

"Okay..... You can get mommy some food while I guard the door," Shy looks down with defeat.

Eren wanted to laugh but seeing Shy's sad face is making him think twice. Maybe Shy is trying to trick him, which is obvious but Eren wants to establish something with his son. 

"Okay, I trust you to guard the door while getting food but you are not allowed to open it. Can I trust you on this?"

Shy slowly nodded and Eren proceeds to the kitchen without looking back. By the time he came back with a tray of food and tea he saw Shy now resting his back on the door, still sitting on the floor with a fly swatter on his hands. The boy looked extremely sad. Eren can't take it.

"Breakfast deliver! May I pass Sir?" Shy just nodded and moved away from the door. Shy was about to leave when Eren calls out, stopping the boy from his tracks. "My hands are full can you please open the door?"

Shy obeys, turning and opening the door as quietly as he can. The boy winch as the door creaks. It was a risk to Eren because he did not know what will the boy's reaction when he smelt his mother on heat. 

When the door was fully opened, the sight of Levi on the bed covered with a blanket is the most pleasant scenery that Eren ever saw. He looks over at Shy and the boy was unaffected by the scents of heat, instead, he covers his mouth with both hands. Trying to not make any types of noise.

Eren moves to the cabinet on the side of the bed and placed the tray. Shy is still standing in the doorway, sadly looking at his mommy.

"Shy," Eren gently called out. "Come here, you did a good job at guarding Mommy's door. I bet mommy will be proud of you."

Shy lightens up, paddling slowly and quietly to the bed. He wanted to wake his mommy so he can show the shells he picked on the sand and tell stories about his giant sand castles with dragons. But he holds it back not wanting to disturb his mommy.

Eren smiled and ruffles Shy's Raven hair as the boy lightens up at the sight of his mommy but Shy immediately doze off and almost fell on the floor if not for Eren's quick reflexes to catch the child.

Eren wasn't sure what made the child instantly fell asleep, maybe it was the strong scent of his mother in heat? 

Eren needs to research about this.


	17. Trespassers

Shy happily skips on the shore with a basket on his hand, he was wearing a sailor costume with matching slippers and a hat. Rogue remembered that his mommy actually brought him the outfit and the Alpha rummaged on his Mommy's suitcase until he found it and helped Shy wear it.

Now he's on a quest to get more shells for his mommy. Shy knew very well that his mommy is in heat but he doesn't understand why Rogue stop him from seeing his mommy. Shy loves it when his Mommy's in heat, his mommy makes the comfiest bed in the world, plus the calming powerful scent that never fails to drift him to sleep with good dreams.

Shy pause when his eye caught sight of a big shell. Shy ran towards it, picking it up and wash the sand away on clear gentle waves on the shore. His mommy don't like dirt but sand? Shy is not sure but he wants every shell clean for his mommy.

He continued his journey until found another one before he picks it up he saw another one and another. He decided to gather it all then wash them all together. He followed the trail of shells until he reaches the secluded part of the island.

"Look, it's working!" he whispered.

"Just look at him! So cute! He looks exactly like Levi but his eyes! Have you seen it?! They are just like Eren's!" the female squealed.

"Keep it down!" the omega scolds her.

"Shh! Here he comes!" another female said as Shy picks up the last shell.

Shy smiles down at the number of shells he got today. They are huge and colorful. The last shell he picked is heavier than the rest, only to discover that there is someone still living in the shell. Shy proceeds to the shallows, he releases the shell with the carb inside and cleans off the sand on the rest.

Shy hums as he clean but his humming and cleaning stops when a shadow down casts on him. He slowly turns around, his blood ran cold in his veins when he saw an unfamiliar woman with a messy hair standing behind him. Her eyes were wide behind her glasses, lips were pulled on a sinister smile, a droll slowly slips out of the corners of her mouth.

"Hi! There," she held her hands up like she was trying to catch a frantic rabbit.

Shy screams and ran pass the insane woman but another weird woman blocks his way. He can sense the scary aura that the woman was trying to hide. This one had a short black hair and a red scarf around her neck despite the heat. Weird!

"H-hey, we are not going to hurt you," she nervously said, also holding out her hands.

Shy flitches at her dark aura and ran to another direction but another one completely stops him and made him whimper in fear.

This one is male and he is a giant with yellow hair and giant yellow eyebrows. Shy never felt so small and afraid.

"There, there," the giant croons but Shy only finds the sound scary, especially when he notices that the insane woman and the weird woman approach them. Trapping Shy on their circle.

"Mommy...." Shy whimpers.

"Hey! Stop that! You guys are scaring him!" Shy somehow relaxed when he saw an Omega with yellow hair but fear still lingers. He was surrounded by strangers!

"Mommy..." Shy whines louder with teary eyes.

"Look, it's okay," the Omega purrs, he squeezes himself between the two woman and scoops Shy in his arms and starts rocking him gently.

Shy stiffens at the stranger's hold, he whimpers louder calling for his mommy. He was trapped in the arms of a stranger and surrounded by weird people. The three weirdos approach him further and look at him, closing him in their deadly trap.

"MOMMY!" Shy whines louder.

The strangers try to soothe him but it only made Shy shrink in fear.

Then all of them stiffen with wide eyes at the sudden wave of the powerful scent of heat and rage. A clank echoes, sending shivers on the four trespassers. Shy relaxed at the familiar scent.

"Let. Him. Go." Levi growls as he aims the shotgun on the trespassers who are currently crowding his pup.


	18. Tense

Eren just finished cleaning and changing the still sleeping Levi with a pair of boxers and a silk night grown. An Omega's skin can very sensitive during their heat but there are types of fabric that prevent irritation, for Levi silk is much suited for him.

Eren was about leave the room to check on Shy when Levi snaps awake.

"Levi, is the silk bothering you?" Eren croons and sat on the edge of the bed. He wanted his mate to take as much sleep that he needed. He didn't want Levi to feel exhausted on their family vacation just because of his heat. For an Omega, heats can be really tiring.

Levi sat up and stared at the view on the window like he was waiting for something. And then it came, Eren felt it too. A distress call from their pup.

Levi jumps out of the bed and rushes out. Eren followed a few seconds later, on his way he saw that one of his shotguns is missing and the display case is open.

Shy is in danger.

Mimicking his mate Eren randomly picks a gun as well and loads it with bullets as he rushes to catch up with his mate. If Eren founds a paparazzi on his property, he is not having second thoughts about shooting them on the head.

Levi was completely controlled by his instincts, he found his pup, terrified at the strangers around him. Levi did not look at them as his friends or acquaintances, according to his instinct, there are two Alphas, one Beta, and one Omega. He already orders the Omega to let his pup go but they all too shocked to move. He aims at the giant's Alpha shoulder and pulls the trigger.

A sound of a gunshot and Shy's screams made Eren ran faster than any regular Alpha. When he finally spotted his pup and mate, he growls at the threat that is more dangerous than paparazzi. Family and friends.

Armin was trembling but he manages to slowly put Shy down on the sand, the boy automatically runs towards his mother with tears in his eyes. Erwin was on the sand while Hanji, Mikasa, and Armin had their hands up and necks tilted in submission.

But Levi is not planning on stopping, he aims at Armin but before he pulls the trigger Shy cried behind him. Levi flinched, clearly, he was torn to what he will do first. Eliminate the threats or soothes his pup.

Eren slowly approaches him and rest his hand on the Omega's shoulder. Levi stilled in contact but relaxes as the scent of mate pass through him. Eren slowly took the shotgun from him, crooning as he silently tells his Omega that he will handle the threats.

Levi let him, he needs to soothe his terrified pup and he was very thankful that he had his Alpha right where he needed him. He glares at the trespassers before picking up his pup and walks away from the scene. Leaving everything to his Alpha.

 

"Erwin, are you okay?" Eren drops the guns and sighs.

"Yeah, I'm glad that he was using a gun instead of a knife," the blonde Alpha chuckles. Everyone knows how skillful Levi is with his blades." That sure is a nice way to greet an old friend." Erwin stands up and removes the sand on his clothes.

"Is anyone else hurt?" Eren looks over the three. He was happy to see his old friends again but now is not the time. Eren crosses his arms on his chest and glares at them.

"No, umm. Sorry?" Hanji said, scratching her chin as she averted her eyes. Mikasa tries to hide in her scarf while Armin tries to think of something to say to lessen the tension.

"Eren, your son is really cute," Armin manages with a nervous smile.

Eren snaps and scolds them harshly for like an hour before returning to the rest house.


	19. Finally

"Shh, everything is okay. Mommy is here now." Levi purrs as he gently rocks Shy one his arms.

Despite the calm scent, plus his strong scent of heat, Shy didn't respond well. That made Levi worry. When a pup smells his own mother's heat they will instantly relax the little one, urging them to sleep comfortably. But Shy continues to cry and his scents of distress are overpowering Levi's.

Levi wanted to cry, this is not the first time this actually happened. He knew too well that his own scent and purrs can't calm his pup, he learned long ago that all he can do in situations like this is to let Shy tried himself to sleep then soothes him when he wakes up.

It was the only thing he can do, but it kills Levi to just let his pup in such state. He first experienced this when Shy started going to school, the first few days were fine but around the fourth day, Shy came crying home. They were asked to draw their family and a lot of kids made fun of him because he doesn't have a father on his drawing and that's how the boy realized the sad truth.

That is one most heartbreaking moment he ever experienced, and it lasted a month when Shy refuse to go to school and he started to eat less. Like the Shy's usually optimistic was suck out of him.

Levi did all he can, he always talks to him within those days. Ensuring Shy that he is still there to love him. Levi never said that his father left them, he even introduces Shy to Eren with pictures, some of his movies and explained how the Alpha works. After a month Shy went back to his usual cheerful self.

But now his worst fear came back. His visions start to blurt from his unshed tears but he continues into calming Shy, hoping that this time it will work. Even if he knew it was no use.

The door gently opens, revealing Eren wearing a worried expression. He must have noticed the situation as he quickly approaches them on the edge of the bed.

Levi stared at him, as his Alpha rushes towards them and place his hand on Shy nape. Levi watched as Eren applies the right pressure on the boy's nape and Levi felt Shy sigh in relief. After a few seconds, the boy's sobbing stops and Levi's scent of heat finally pass through the boy's senses causing him to sleep in Levi's arms.

Levi hugs the boy, kissing and nuzzling his face on Shy's hair. He felt Eren's arms wrapped around them and holding them close. Eren's calming scent was mixed with Levi's, making Shy's entire body relax and finally limping on Levi's hold. Eren crooned until he felt the stain of tense and distress are no longer on the boy and to his mate.

Levi let himself relax on his Alpha's doing. He never felt so relieved and complete. Finally, he is not alone anymore.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh! Sorry about not updating for who knows how long! Finals are killing me right now and then another typhoon came to visit! 
> 
> But I will survive! 
> 
> Anyways, thank you for reading!


	20. Wish

Eren slowly closed the door, leaving Shy and Levi to sleep in peace. He found the four lined up on the livings room's sofa, they were cleaning the shells that Shy dropped a while ago, clearly they are doing as an apology. Hange's the one who looked up first when Eren came in. 

"Seriously Eren! He is soooooo cute!" Hange exclaimed, squeezing her cheeks.

"Of course! He is my son!" Eren proudly puffs.

"What is his name?" Mikasa almost hops on her spot.

"Shy, I know, it's uncommon but it's cute right? Levi's picked it!"

"I do admit, it is cute." Armin chuckles.

They all went in silence after that. Eren knew very well that they want to touch that subject but no one dares to open it up, good thing there is Hange.

"Hehe, Levi looks so different now," Hange tried but soon every dips on the same topic.

"Yeah, it must be hard." Mikasa said quietly.

"They say that the toughest job on earth is being a mother," Armin said.

They all smile at Eren, expect for Erwin who is furrowing his giant brows like he is thinking something important. 

Eren took the vacant seat and relaxed himself. All of them knew what Levi had done and they don't took it well like Eren, even Hange and Erwin held a grudge on the raven.

Hange and Erwin did their best to stop Levi from his intension but the Omega is stubborn as fuck and did his 'first strike'. When Levi found out his pregnant again, none of them said a word to him, like everyone on the room knew too well what he'll do. Even Eren, he was not happy to see the positive pregnancy test anymore, he knew very well that Levi never changes his mind. At that time they knew that Levi will disappear for a while but they all didn't expect that he'll be gone in 8 years with no communication on any of them.

"Wait! Wait! Shy?! I thought he was Wish!" Erwin cuts in, confusions painted on his voice. 

"No, the other one was Bliss," Armin carefully whispers on Erwin. 

"What? Hey! Erwin what do you mean you thought he was Wish! Who is Wish?!" Eren towers over the blonde Alpha.

"Levi didn't tell you?" Erwin bows his head.

Everyone looks at Erwin in both shock and confusion. Is Levi is finding more form them? From Eren?

"Rogue?" Shy peeks through the the living room. Everyone turns their attention to the child, their expression soften at the cute sigh.

Eren stand up and picked the still drowsy child. "Yes, baby is there's something you want?"

"Ice cream," Shy nuzzles on his neck. 

They all went to the kitchen and get all their ice cream.

Levi quickly went back to his room and buried himself on the covers. Erwin threw a clue, what will Eren think of him now?


	21. The Past I

"Levi, just think about it," Eren begged. He had been begging for Levi to change his mind form the moment they discovered that he's pregnant. "Please."

"I already did! I'm on the top of my career and I can't risk on going down again! And this can ruin you as well!" Levi practically screamed at him. "You don't need to think of this. I'll handle this, you need to focus on your audition tomorrow. You have to take the main role."

"Levi, I'm a newbie. You know that I can't get it."

"You can if you focus enough! Memorize your lines and sleep early!" Levi finished before taking his bag and puts on his shoes. "I'll be gone in a few weeks but I'll keep in touch. And I'm expecting news that you'll be Rogue."

"But Levi....." Eren looked down at the photo on his hand. His child who he named Bliss is so small on the photo. But Levi snatched it from his fingers.

"I'm doing this for the both of us. You'll thank me one day." Then shut the door behind him.

Then Eren did got the main role and countless opportunities kept knocking on his door until his name was known in the industry. 

"Who would have thought that the Eren Yeager that those directors had been rejecting is now claiming his 10th award tonight. Heh, they must be begging for you now," Levi purred on his chest, straddling on his hips.

Eren blinked several times. How long has it been since he audition for the character Rogue? How long has it been since Levi did abortion? Eren can't recall but base on his spacious condo, it's been years. Levi didn't say a word to him since then and it almost made Eren think like Bliss didn't exist in the first place.

"Hey, what's the matter?" Levi brushes his hair up. Eren almost blinded himself from all the gifts he gave to his Omega.

It was the diamond cobweb set that the Omega always wanted. With all the diamonds on his neck, ears, wrist, even his ankles, Levi almost looked like a goddess only with a see-through shirt and a lace underwear.

"Nothing, it's just these walking to the red carpet thing is not magical anymore." Eren said almost like a mumble. "Don't get me wrong, I love to get my award but....."

"Even when I'm with you?" Levi ask suspiciously, eyes narrowing on Eren.

"It's not you, it's just me." Eren just averted his gaze in boredom.

"Fine," Levi sighs, standing up while he took off each jewelry. "You can tell the press about our relationship."

"WHAT?! REALLY?!" Eren jumps out of the sofa.

"Yes, you can brag all you want and-" Levi was cut off when the Alpha lifted him off his feet.

"Thank you! Thank you! I really want the whole world to know that you are mine!" Eren hugs him tightly before biting the raven's neck causing the him to moan.

They both have their bonding marks on their necks but Levi doesn't like everyone to know, so it was always covered with makeup. But now, no more makeup. Eren lay him down on the floor before licking on the bite. 

"E-Eren, we need to g-get ready for t-the-"

"Later." Eren commanded and the Omega willingly bend to it.


	22. The Past II

"I'm pregnant."

"Again?" Erwin casually replied. "Okay."

Levi glared at his best friend who currently not paying much attention to him because of what he'd done years ago. To Levi, it was his damn body and he can do whatever he wants.

"I'm not ready Erwin."

"Of course," Erwin flips through the pages. 

"Is that all you've got to say?!"

"No matter what I- we say, it will not change your mind."

"I'm saying this so that I'm not the bad guy here! I'm not mentally ready and I had alot of work ahead of me and so as Eren!"

"Does Eren know?"

"No, he doesn't need to know. He's in another country for a movie, he'll be there in a year and a half."

"More time for you then." Erwin continued looking at his papers and never dare to look up to him.

"Is that all you've got to say?" anger roused on his voice when Erwin didn't say a word, he shouted. "FINE!" before stomping out of the blonde's office.

Months paased, Eren came back and never knew about the second pregnacy but Levi is still carefull. He cuts his connecting with his mother to prevent Eren from knowing his suppose be 'second strike'. But that didn't stop Erwin from questioning him.

Levi was alone on his dressing room when Erwin came in. "Kuchel called me."

"Of course she does." Levi annoyingly bites back.

"Levi, you can't just abandon your own child. Your's and Eren's."

"I didn't abandon him! My money feeds him as well as mom, that is not abandoning!" Levi raised his vioce.

"Did something happened between you and Kuchel?" Erwin continued totally not faze by Levi's anger.

"Oh, shut it Eyebrows!" Levi slammed his palms on the table and walk pass Erwin.

Why would Erwin dips himself on his problem with his mother? He doesn't need to know that he stopped the abortion because of his mom. He doesn't need to know that he got in a very bad fight with her. He doesn't need to know that Wish is born mute and deaf because of Levi's doing. He doesn't need to know any of it. And Eren doesn't need to know any of it.

But faith must have hate him so much, he got pregnant for the third time and Eren was the first to know.

"No." Levi firmly said.

Eren just sighs in defeat and went to the door, closing it behind him.

"What the fuck?! Where are you going?!" But his voice never make to the Alpha.

Silence greets him alone on Eren's condo. Erwin ignores him, Hange barely talks to him, Mikasa wants to kill him, and his mom is disgusted of him. Now his mate hates him! Everyone hates him now. 

"Fuck!" Levi crused himself for crying over his situation. But the tears just won't stop. 

He packed his things and drove out of town. They won't notice he was gone anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> To some it up Levi is a complete bitch. But he loves Eren.


	23. It's Okay

While they eat ice creams Armin, Mikasa, Erwin and Hange took the opportunity to introduce themselves and ask for an apology for scaring the child.

Shy was hesitant at first but he lightened.up when they offer his basket full of clean shells. When Eren saw that Shy is having fun with his family and friends before he quietly sneaks out of the room and proceed to the bedroom where Levi is.

"Levi?" Eren quietly enters, he found the bed empty and the bathroom door open.

The scents of heat is not that strong but that doesn't mean that Levi's heat is over. Eren set aside his questions for Levi, he needs to take care of him first. Though, Eren can sense that Levi was actually listening to them before Shy came in the living room. 

He finished changing the sheets before knocking on the bathroom door. No matter how much Eren wants to talk about Wish, he needs Levi to be heat free. "Levi, I change the sheets!"

No response, except for the rushing sound of the shower. "I'm coming in okay?"

Eren carefully step in, he frown at the sight of Levi. The Omega was flush because of his heat and he was curled up in the corner of the shower room. He was sobbing and hiding his face with both hands.

"Levi, why didn't you call for me? Come on, lets dry you up." Eren tried to hold him but the Omega slap his away.

"Why are you still doing this?!"

"Levi, come on." Eren tried again but the raven kept slapping his hands. The Alpha had no choice but grabbed him after turning off the water, wrapping him with the softest towels and pinned him on the bed. 

"Why are you still doing this?" Levi sobs, "I'm a terrible person. I don't deserve you, or our friends, even Shy."

"Levi, don't say that. You need to rest, let's just set this aside okay?" Eren cooed at him but it only made Levi cry harder.

"Shy is our third child. Wish is with my mom. Take them and leave me. I deserved it." 

"Levi, I would never do that. Do you really think I would do that?"

"A normal person will do it. Why do you even love me?! How could you stand to be with me?!" Levi tried to shoved him off but the Alpha just won't budge.

Levi gave up afterward and relaxes on the bed but the tears didn't stop.

"Levi.... Do you still remember what I told you before?"

"I'm a terrible human being, I forgot everything that you said...."

"Well, I won't stop reminding and I won't stop loving you."

"Why?! There are a a lot of Omegas out there that are far more better than me!! It's impossible you haven't met anyone in 8 years!"

"Because I haven't seen anyone like you. Yes! Granted, you are cruel, rude, selfish, and mean! But.... You have things that other people don't have. You're not perfect and what makes you perfect. I still don't understand why you picked me of all the Alphas drooling on your feet, I was just a low actor then. I thought you just pitied me then." 

"It's..... That's not it. You're impossible! You're an idiot! Stupid! Stupid! Stupid!"

"I know, because I am your idiot and stupid Alpha. I should have done my part, I should have not left you there. I should have told you that everything will be okay. I should have reassured you as your Alpha, that everything will be fine even if we had Bliss. I should have done that."

"Idiot." Levi sobs.

"We both are," Eren 

"I want to see Wish..." Levi cried.

"I want to see him too, don't worry. I'll do my part as an Alpha and a father."

"Fuck! Please do your part as an Alpha now." Levi whines when a wave of heat hits him. 

"Yes, Sir."


	24. Wish Ackerman Yeager

Kuchel runs to the living room where a boy is sitting on the floor while playing video games that were made for children like him. She gently pats the boy's shoulder to grab his attention.

"Wish! Wish! I have something to tell you!" She signed to him when the boy paused his game and looked at her.

"What is it?" He signed back.

"We are going to meet your parents! Your father lets us ride a private plane so we can join them on the beach!" Kuchel sighed, her excitement shows on her face.

"Really? We are going to ride a plane?!" Wish jumps up in excitement. "I'm going to meet them?!"

"Yes! Pack your things now! Will go in the airport in 3 hours!"

"This is so exciting! But.. Will they like me?" Wish's excitement dies down. "What happens if they don't like me?"

"Wish, don't always forget what I told you, your parents are very busy at work but they love you more than anything." Kuchel reassured him. 

This is not the first time that Wish thought of those, he always thought that his parents left him because he is mute and deaf but Kuchel is always there to keep his mind away from such thoughts. 

"Okay, I'll go pack now! But your coming too... Right?"

"Of course dear, I'll be always there for you."

With that Wish smiled at her before running to his room. He pack all his favorite, his clothes and his green cape with an embroidery of two wings overlapping at each other on the back. He saw his mom modeled it on a magazines and he begs to have one, so Kuchel sew him a small version of it.

He came down from his room with a small suit case. Kuchel is already waiting for him in the front door. 

"Oh, sweety. You don't have to dress like that if you're not comfortable." She signed to him. 

For an Omega, Wish doesn't like to dress up in dresses. Kuchel is having problems on him when he refused to wear his school uniform, where male Omegas had to wear the same uniform for girls. 

"But.... I want mommy to like me..." He shyly reasoned. 

He saw his mom on magazines where he wears clothes for girls that is why Wish chose to wear the summer dress that Kuchel bought for him.

"He will, he always have," Kuchel pats the boys head before opening the door.

During the ride, Wish is not distracted at the extravagant of the private plane but he was too preoccupied on his prayers that his parents will like him.


	25. So Beautiful

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry about all the confusion and sad stuff but things will go well and cuteness shall prevail!

Three days past and Levi's heat is finally coming to an end. Exhaustion hits him like a landslide, he spends the rest of the day in bed. 

Sometimes Shy will join him during his afternoon naps or sometimes Eren during certain intervals.

This time, he felt Shy snuggled closer him despite the hot weather. He forced his tried eyes open and he was shock to see a dump of brown hair in front of his face. He thinks it was Eren but Eren is not this small!

Sleep kept pulling him down every time he tries to open his eye. The tiny Eren stir and looked up to him, Levi stared at the beautiful mismatched eyes. His left eye was teal just like Eren and the other one is stormy blue like his.

Levi brushed his fingers on the mysterious boy's cheek. The boy responds with a purr of bliss.

"So beautiful," Levi whispers before drifting back to sleep.

***

It was a Sunday morning, when Levi felt his legs again. He found himself alone in the bed again, he always had the urge to call for his Alpha but he knew too well that Eren had to take care of Shy and the guests. Levi remind himself to apologize to them to what happened days ago and maybe what happened years ago.

He test his legs first and change his clothes before leaving the bedroom, he wants to drink tea so badly that he can die. Finally reaching the kitchen, he noticed that the teapot is full. How did he deserve such an Alpha like Eren is mystery to him. 

Pouring himself a cup he heard heavy fast footsteps. "Shy! Slow down!" He yelled at Shy who is happy laughing and running to the backdoor of the kitchen but what made Levi stilled for a second is when he saw another kid chasing Shy. 

The new kid had a green cape with a hood on covering his face, Levi wasn't able to ask who the new kid was when both kids reached the backdoor.

Levi stand there while staring at the door. Who was that? He dreamt of a tiny Eren snuggling next to him while he was sleeping then. Could it be? He felt someone approaches him from behind. 

From the moment he turns around, he felt the hash sting of pain on his cheek.


	26. It's Not Too Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I just realized the functions of comments on moderation option! Yey!
> 
> I think I'll use that option on my fics so I can chat with you guys~

Kuchel slapped him again. This time much with much force that she can make out the red mark on her son's face.

If only Levi is not her son she might have kick him on the gut like she did to Eren who is currently on the floor curled up in pain by now.

Levi brace himself for another slap but what he got is a punch on his left cheek, knocking him on the tiled floor.

"You selfish, starstruck coward!" Kuchel towers over him. She had the urge to step on him but that will be too cruel. "I can't believe that you let yourself get swallow up by fame, left your son to me and didn't tell me that you had another one?!"

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry..." Levi whispers, curling up like a ball on the kitchen floor with his hands protectively covering his stomach.

"Just like your Alpha. You're both the same, no wonder you two are meant for each other." Kuchel giggles, the sight is like déjà vu.

"Levi, my baby," Kuchel sighs and sat next to him when he started to cry. "I know you regretted everything and I know how much your work and fame took over your head. I understand," she cooed while brushing off the hair on the raven's face. "But there is still time to fix this."

"I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm horrible. I don't deserve Eren or Wish or Shy, even you." Levi cried.

"Oh, baby. As much I want to agree with you, I can't. There are a lot of reason behind everything, both of you were young and ambitious. I know the feeling." She hushed.

Kuhel was also a model but she didn't said a word about it on Levi, she stopped modeling when she got pregnant and to be honest, she also had the urge to end it. But she didn't and she hated Levi for going to modeling world as well. Guess the apple didn't fall far from the tree.

"You know what Wish always prayed for?" 

Levi slowly shakes his head.

"He always prayed that his parents will like him."

Levi was silent for a moment before tears came flowing from his eyes. "Why? Why did he thought of that? I can handle the fact that he hates me but this..."

"It's not too late," Kuchel help him sat up and Levi hugs her tightly.

"I'm sorry, for everything that I said before, for leaving Wish to you, for aborting Bliss without consulting you. And for not telling you about Shy I'm so sorry." Levi cried.

"I forgive you as long as you know your mistakes," Kuchel hugged him back, she doesn't feel sad about Bliss anymore when Shy tells her about the gift they gave to Levi, about the angel plush. Kuchel can't imagine how awful Levi felt that time. 

But somehow a simple angel plush makes everything seem lighter now. Even with Eren he was all smiles when he listen to the story. And to Kuchel's surprise, Shy knew sign language. The boy said that he and his mommy went to school together and learned sign language. And Shy is so happy that he can use it on Wish. To Kuchel's eyes, both boys knew each other for a long time even if they just met. It was magical. She never seen Wish so relax with other children before.

"I'm proud of you, you raised Shy so well. It must be hard by yourself, look at you, so thin," Kuchel lefts his face and check any bruise that she made, luckily there is one except for the red mark that will fade sooner or later.

"I was hard but I did it," Levi finally smiled at her. "But he stabbed Eren with a scissors though."

"What?! Why?!"

Levi just laughs when he recalled the cute in counter.


	27. Hi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the very late updates. A lot of ideas came to me for new stories. 
> 
> Hope you like it!

Kuchel went to the back door and found the two kids stacking white rocks around a flower. She felt her heart warms up at the sight of her two grandchildren, she is willing to just stand there and looked at them but it is time for Wish to properly meet his mother.

"Wish!" she called out.

Shy heard her and taps Wish's shoulder to grab his attention. Wish is older than Shy but because of the child's dynamic it made everybody think that he was the youngest. He is small compare to Shy and shorter just like his mom.

"Your mommy wants to see you. He's already awake and waiting for you in the living room."

Wish sprang up, taking off his cape, he puts it on Shy's neck. When he finished tying it up, Shy squealed and hugged him before running on the beach with his cape flowing behind him. 

"Well, I must look after him," Kuchel pats Wish's head. "Your mother will love you," she signed before catching up with Shy.

Wish took a deep breath, fixing his dress and taming his hair. He wants to look good for his mommy, so that he will not think that Wish is not taking good care of himself. Wish nervously padded inside until he saw him. Sitting on the sofa, probably waiting for him.

His beautiful mother.

He looks exactly like his pictures on the magazines and on TV, his father is also there. They seem to be busy talking they didn't notice him. But how will they notice him if he is actually hiding behind the pillar.

He already met his father and Wish can tell that he is a wonderful person, his sign language is a bit sloppy but the child is happy to see that his father is trying to communicate to him with the endless amount of kisses. His father won't put him down on the ground at first but when his brother came and demands to have his fair share on spending time with him, that's when his father lets go of him.

He just hopes that his mother will do the same too. Wish squeaks when his father saw him behind the pillar. Here goes nothing.

He fully showed himself and stiffly stands in front of his parents. His mother just stared at him with wide eyes. Wish didn't know what to do, so he just gave him a shy smile and waved his hand to say hi. 

Instantly he found himself being pulled on a tight embrace. For an Omega he craves of his mother, all his nervousness and shyness fades away as he hugs him back.

He felt his shoulder getting wet and he almost panicked. He made his mother cry, but his mother breaks the embrace and quickly explained to him.

"I miss you so much, I'm so happy to see you," his mother signed to him with tears on his eyes. "I love you, I love so, so, much."

His mother said the rest when he pulled him to another embrace. Wish can never stop the tears as well as the smile on his lips.


	28. Jealous

Levi and Wish were inseparable, it was normal for Omegas to cling to their mothers after a long separation. While Shy is fussing over at Kuchel and the older Omega is never been happier.

However, Eren trap at doing breakfast and chores even with the maids were present they can't reach Levi's standard in cleaning. Leaving Eren with no choice but to do it himself. He watches Levi interacting with Wish and he can't help but feel jealous of the child. Levi's whole attention is focused on either Shy or Wish in the past few days in the island.

It was stupid to jealous of his own child, so he took his chores in advantage just to keep away from those childish thoughts.

And that's all he's been doing. Cleaning, cooking, cleaning, cooking. After he found the house in perfectly clean he decided to go for a swim with his friends.

Before he set his feet out of the house, Levi's angry scent rose in the air. "Where are you going?"

"Oh, I'll go for a swim with the gang." Eren offers a smile to his mate. But Levi didn't return it and gave him a doubtful look. 

"Cheat on me and I'll kill you," he warns, turning his back on Eren, he proceeds to the kitchen where Wish is waiting for him. 

Eren stands there with his eyes wide and mouth open, he didn't expect that Levi will say that.

"Wow... What was that about?" Armin poke his head in the doorway.

"I.... don't know. I would understand that he is jealous if Christa is here but..."

"Hey!!!! What are you guys taking sooooo long!!!!" Have calls out to them.

"Wait up where coming!" Armin answer back before looking at Eren. "Eren are you still joining us?"

"Ah.. Yeah, sure." 

Even during his swim, he can't take off the concern he had on Levi. Maybe he should ask later.


	29. Tears

"How on earth did you get a summer cold?!" Levi scolds.

"Hehe... Sorry," Eren smiles despite a migraine that is hammering his head.

He felt his body shiver at the cold despite the hot weather. Levi notices it and pulled the blanket up to his chin.

"Are you not aware how tired you are from all the chores you did? Instead of resting, you went for a swim. How stupid can you be?" Levi mumbles under breath. He places the damp cloth on Eren's forehead with too much force.

"Ow..." Eren whined with a pout.

"You're so stupid!" Levi shouted at him before stomping his way out of their bedroom.

Maybe Eren is seeing things because he can saw how Levi's eyes water like he was about to cry. He pushes the blankets to his lap and manages to sit up. Levi's been acting weird lately, as much as his body protested he wants to leave the bed and soothes his distress mate.

"Eren, honey. Are you okay?" Kuchel slowly enters the room and approach him. Eren just gave her a tired smile. "I saw Levi storming out. He seems upset, did something happened?"

"I... I don't know," Eren sighs in defeat. "As for my health, it's just a cold."

"But still you need to take care of yourself. Shy says he wants to play with you after you finish playing with your friends in the sea."

"Really?" Eren beams up at the news. Now he regretted swimming with his friends.

Their pleasant conversation was stopped by a series distant shout, probably it came from the living room.

"I'll check it out. Stay here and rest." Kuchel was out in a swift.

Eren sighs and rests his back against the headboard, the shouts continue and Eren's feet were itching to leave the bed and investigate what was happening in the other room. The shouts subside but Eren's curiosity didn't, he was about to move when Kuchel enters the room.

"What happend?"

"Levi," she sighs. "He blames your friends, actually also his friends for making you sick."

"What?!"

"He demands them out of the island. But Mikasa protested and they shouted at each other, I stopped Levi while Armin did the same to Mikasa." Kuchel sighs again and massages her temples. "But the rest of your friends didn't mind, especially that Hange. She looks happy as well as that tall blonde guy."

"Where is Levi now?" Eren asks with full of concern. He is not angry but instead, he is worried. His gut is telling him that something is wrong, Levi will never kick his friends out after they haven't seen each other for years. Most of them might not see it but Eren saw it clearly, the omega was happy to see his friends again.

"In Shy's room," Kuchel sighs again. "He is actually much harder to handle compare to his children." She said it as if Levi was a curse. Eren can feel himself shiver not from the cold this time.

"Mommy Kuchel!" Hange's happy aura filled the room. 

"Oh, yes dear?" Kuchel quickly switches to her usual self.

"Can I talk with for a sec?" Hange almost squeals.

"Oh, sure but are the kids still asleep?"

"Yep!" After Kuchel nodded Hange practically drag the poor woman out of the room.

Eren sat there like a lost puppy. Shaking his head he decided to go to Levi.

But Levi enters the room in a second, locking the door shut. His back is facing Eren. Concern flooded the Alpha when Lev'e distress scent filled the room.

"Levi?"

Levi slowly faces him, tears streaming on his face. Eren heart's stopped, who did this to his Omega? Was it Mikasa? Kuchel? If Levi is crying like this it must be serious. Levi ran to him and flop on the bed, he curled himself on Eren's side and continued to cry. Eren holds him tight, crooning and massaging his scalp until Levi fell asleep.


End file.
